Typical commercially available auto-clasp barrettes are designed in only one size to hold the same volume of hair. Thus, a user with thick/coarse hair would use the same size auto-clasp barrette as a user with thin/fine hair. Also, the same size auto-clasp barrette would be used to secure all a user's hair or only a portion of it. Accordingly, these auto-clasp barrettes are not ideal for every situation. For example, such auto-clasp barrettes can easily slide out of thin hair or can break when trying to be forced to secure a lot of thick hair.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved auto-clasp barrettes that can be used on thick or fine hair to hold all or only a portion of the user's hair. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.